Three Delivery
Three Delivery is an American animated sitcom and action adventure, inspired by kung-fu movies. It is created by Larry Schwarz, who also created similar series, Kappa Mikey and Speed Racer: The Next Generation. It is an animation collaboration between Animation Collective in Manhattan, New York and Fatkat in Miramichi, New Brunswick. The show premiered on Nicktoons Network on Friday, June 27, 2008. An episode of Three Delivery was first shown at the New York Comic Con 2008, on April 19, 2008. Official Show Description Production Animation Collective partnered with FatKat to guarantee more fluid, traditional-style 2D animation not usually found in Flash shows. The backgrounds are also painted in Flash. Schwarz was drawn to the premise, saying that he used to live near Manhattan's Chinatown himself, and that this show would reflect some personal experiences from him Toonzone.net Release on Three Delivery panel at NYCC 2008 !!!!. Art director and former director Alan Foreman designed the visual style of the show, which he compares to a living graphic novel. He also performs the vocals for the theme song, and contributes to the score, with his New York-based, indie-rock band Ten Minute TurnsThree Delivery. This is the first series by Animation Collective where two of the main characters are voiced by actors from high-profile anime dubs. Johnny Yong Bosch and Stephanie Sheh both play opposite each other in BLEACH and Eureka Seven, and they each have countless anime credits between them. Animation Collective mainstay Michael Sinterniklaas directs the voice performances for this show. Promotion for the show began with the studio making 11 two minute-long original adventures for mobile phones in 2007, which also gave the studio an exercise in working with the new characters in preparation for the series. Three of them first aired on May 2nd on Nicktoons Network during the premiere of Speed Racer: The Next Generation during commercials. Some of the clips are named "A Silver Tongue is fine, but Silence is Golden", "Two Heads Aren't Always Better than One", and "Out of Sight? You're Out of your Mind!", after each of the fortune cookie fortunes that appear at the beginning of every short. Cast *Stephanie Sheh as Sue *Johnny Yong Bosch As Sid *Robby Duncan Sharpe as Tobey *Michael Alston Baley as Mr. Wu *Nancy Wu as Nana *Lex Woutas as Kong Li *David Chen as Barney *Jamie McGonnigal as Eugene Episodes Shorts (2008) Season 1 (2008) The first season began on June 27, 2008 on Nicktoons Network. References External links *Three Delivery Official Site *Offical Three Deilvery Nicktoons Network Site *Official Opening Theme from Animation Collective's YouTube Channel *Official Teaser Clip #1 from Animation Collective's YouTube Channel *Official Teaser Clip #2 from Animation Collective's YouTube Channel *Official Teaser Clip #3 from Animation Collective's YouTube Channel *Official Teaser Clip #4 from Animation Collective's YouTube Channel *Official Teaser Clip #5 from Animation Collective's YouTube Channel *Official Teaser Clip #6 from Animation Collective's YouTube Channel *Official Teaser Clip #7 from Animation Collective's YouTube Channel *Official Teaser Clip #8 from Animation Collective's YouTube Channel Category:2000s premieres Category:Cancelled shows Category:Acquired shows Category:2000s endings